


Fool For You

by fordhamlaw



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Mafia AU, Mafia!Sonny Carisi, badassery, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordhamlaw/pseuds/fordhamlaw





	Fool For You

 I stood completely still– well, as still as I could be with a gun pointed at my head.

“Pretty lady, I really don’t wanna hurt you.” The man grumbled, his eyes locking around the gold cross around my neck.

“You believe in god?” He asked as his left hand tugged on the cross. I prayed quietly to myself, “‘Cause your gonna need him if you don’t tell me what I needa’ know,”

“Fine! Fine!” I stuttered. 

The man nodded, pulling the gun away from my temple. “Go on then, sweetheart.”

God, I thought the mafia was just in movies, but I was clearly wrong. Earlier in the night, the man had come into the diner, ordered a coffee and attempted to flirt with one of my waitresses, so I chased him off. But only ten minutes ago he came back, asking questions about a regular customer.

“He comes in the restaurant a few times a week, Friday’s mostly. A-and Sunday evenings.” I confessed, my palms sweaty and head pounding.

Before I knew it, someone had burst through the door of the diner, bringing my attention to the door.

“Ray, I told you not to threaten her,” The man was tall and his dirty blonde hair was slicked back, “I told you not to pull that gun out and you dumb son of a bitch, you just had to do it, eh?”

I was completely frozen. I watched as the taller man punched the shorter one, Ray, straight in the nose. He flew back, one hand clutching his now bleeding nose and the other was raised as if in surrender.

“Get the fuck out of here,” The taller man snarled, “If I ever see you again, in my city, you’ll pay.  _Capiche_?”

 The man could only nod as he scrambled to leave the diner. I let out a breath that I hadn’t realized I had been holding in as he pushed the door open and ran.

“I’m sorry for the mess, sweetheart. I have rules for my guys, Ray didn’t follow ‘em,” He offered his hands out to me, “Dominick Carisi Jr. but I let pretty girls like you call me Sonny.”

“Thank you,  _Sonny._  I’m Florence.” I shook his hand. God, they were soft. Florence shut the hell up.

“Like the city?”

“Yeah, My m-mom met my father there.” A yes would have sufficed, I don’t know why the hell I was rambling like an enamored school girl.

“Well, it’s a beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” He cracked a smile as my fingertips found the edge of my apron.

“Can I get you anything to drink? Or we have leftover pastries from today. Something to repay you for running that guy off.” I moved behind the counter, grabbing a rag to spot clean the blood from the gnarley punch that Ray had suffered.

“A coffee, please,” Sonny said as he sat on the stool, his hands laying on the counter. 

“I’ll grab some ice for your hand too.” I said, looking at him, “Anything for you boys?” I asked, looking towards the other two men sitting on either side him.

“Coffee.” I nodded.

 The three of them drank their coffee in silence while I cleaned up the blood. I was replaying the whole situation over in my head. Why the hell had I not called the police already? I shrugged the thought off. After they finished their coffee and left, I wouldn’t have to worry about Sonny and his goons.


End file.
